cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
< - - Back to Characters Cinderella is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LA would be Taylor Swift. Biography Cinderella had a relatively normal upbringing. She was an only child and loved her parents dearly. However, her parents ended up getting divorced when she was a teenager. Her dad soon left her mom, and she never saw him again. Eventually, Cinderella's mother died, and Cinderella was soon on her own. She started working as a waitress at a diner, although her real dream was to become a professional cook. She eventually met a guy, and they started dating. Cinderella fell head over heels for him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But, that dream was soon dashed when she realized that her boyfriend had been cheating on her the whole time. She broke up with him, and she found herself right back where she had started: alone, working a cruddy job, and generally being seen as worthless. Except now, she had a broken heart as well. She was in this state when Envy, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, found her. He offered her a chance to work for him and the other Sins. Cinderella took it out of desperation, so she could escape the hopeless life she was living. However, Cinderella soon realized that her new life with the Seven Deadly Sins was even worse. She was basically treated as a flunky, and was constantly bullied by the Sins. She eventually helped them sneak into the circus, so Envy could kill Facilier and Odette. However, Cinderella started to change when she became friends with some of the circus members, and even fell in love with Quasimodo. She soon revealed to Facilier, Odette, and Quasimodo what was going on. But, the Sins kidnapped her and held her for ransom. She was rescued however, and was reunited with her friends, and Quasimodo. She was offered the position of a cook at the circus, and she accepted. Personality Cinderella has a kind soul. She tries to help people out as best she can. However, she often neglects her own needs in an effort to please others, so she often has to be reminded to take care of herself too. She can be a bit of doormat, but if she's pushed too far, she'll snap and get fierce. She loves fuzzy animals, cooking, and flowers. Despite her rocky past, she's a generally cheerful person. Role in the Cirque Cook Relations Temperance Temperance was the first friend Cinderella made at the circus, so the two have a close bond. Cinderella admires Temperance's work and abilities and is very fond of her. Quasimodo Cinderella's boyfriend. The two started out as friends at first, and it took them a while to build up to a romance, mainly because of Quasimodo's shyness and Cinderella's hesitance about getting into a romantic relationship again. But, after spending time together, the two realized their love for each other and told each other. Cinderella now loves Quasimodo with all her heart. She'll try to protect him no matter what and will be there for him always. Belle Belle was another one of Cinderella's first friends in the circus, and was the first one to sense that Cinderella might be in some trouble. Despite that though, the two managed to become fast friends. Cinderella thinks Belle is pretty smart, with books and animals. She also appreciates Belle's kind nature. Ghoul Ghoul was another fast friend Cinderella made at the circus. She wasn't too startled by his appearance, and that made Ghoul happy. Like Belle, Ghoul was another friend that sensed that Cinderella might be in some trouble. However, the two of them have bonded and Cinderella now counts Ghoul among her circle of friends. Esmeralda Cinderella hasn't spent a whole lot of time with Esmeralda, but she does consider her a friend, especially since Esmeralda fixed Cinderella's dress for the circus's big ball. Cinderella admires Esmeralda's kindness and thinks she's a remarkable witch. Robin Hood Like most of her pals, Cinderella became fast friends with Robin. She found him intriguing, since she had never met a talking fox before, especially an anthropomorphic one. They've spent a lot of time together, and Robin has revealed a lot of his past to her. She's astounded that he's been through so much, but she can relate to some of the pain he's felt. They both agree that the circus has been the best thing that's ever happened to them. Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Tamer